My New life
by hhlover2345
Summary: Loren has lost her dad from a stroke and her and Nora had to move to another neighborhood now she is going to this new school with a totally different environment and most of all the hottest and most popular guy wants to be her friend and maybe even more (Let me know if I should continue)
1. Chapter 1

**Loren had been a little upset about a lot of things in her life but the main thing that really broke her heart was her daddy dying. They were both inseparable he always made sure that she smiled for all the sixteen years that he has been in her life regardless of how she felt but that day still haunted her. Her mother Nora was at work and Loren was at work also but she had got off early to have a daddy and daughter day and when she got home she saw her dad laying on the ground not breathing when the ambulance got there he was already dead he had been dead for hours from a stroke. Loren never could forgive herself because she felt like it was her fault but her mom told her plenty of times that it wasn't. Loren calmed down a lot after his death because they moved to another town over the summer so she is going to a new school tomorrow and she already met a new friend named Melissa as soon as they moved in the neighborhood because they were neighbors. When she went into her house she saw her mom sitting down looking at television.**

**Nora: Hey sweetie how are you feeling?**

**Loren nodded: okay mom I am just going to go to bed and get ready for this new day this new school tomorrow.**

**Nora: well honey you are going to be fine do not feel bad I mean I have to try to fit in at this new hospital **

**Loren smiled: well mom you will do fine you have that personality that lights up any new environment**

**Nora smiled: and so do you sweetheart goodnight (she smiled)**

**Loren: goodnight mom**

**Loren was sleeping so peacefully she did not realize it was the next morning until Melissa came barging in her room.**

**Melissa: rise and shine sleepy head it is your first day of school where you are going to meet new people so wake up!**

**Loren: oh do I have to just give me another hour**

**Melissa smiled: I would do that if we did not have to be to school in an hour**

**Loren groaned and sat up: oh fine (she pushed the covers back and went into the bathroom)**

**Melissa yelled: I AM DEFINITELY GOING TO PICK OUT YOU AN OUTFIT SO WE CAN MAKE THIS QUICK**

**Loren yelled back: yeah whatever!**

**Melissa smirked and picked Loren out a light green shirt with some dark blue jeans and some light green flats and a little jewelry to go with it. Loren walked out and saw the clothes Mel picked out on the bed.**

**Loren smiled: well I am happy you did not try to put me in a whore dress like you been trying to this whole summer**

**Melissa smiled: oh trust me I would have did that but our school makes assumptions about new students and the fact that you are new and very beautiful I would not want those guys to think your easy so I picked something simple**

**Loren had just finished slipping on her shoes: well thanks for looking out for me…We should get going!**

**Mel and Loren walked out the house and Mel drove to the school. When they got to school everyone was staring at Loren and she felt very awkward about it.**

**Loren whispered to Mel: okay do they do this to all new students?**

**Mel: sort of especially if you look like you don't fit in this town you will definitely get the stare**

**Loren laughed and started walking with Mel but she noticed this one guy just staring at her so hard he had some gorgeous light brown eyes with dark brown hair and he was a little taller than her and muscular which she thought was very sexy.**

**Loren looked at Mel: who is that Mel he just keeps staring at me more than anyone else?**

**Mel smiled: oh that is no one but Eddie Duran he is the most popular guy in this school but the crazy thing is he never dated any of the girls here or that I know of even when I went to his house he never had a woman over there.**

**Loren turned and looked at Mel: I am sorry did you say when you went to his house?**

**Mel: oh yeah I use to date his brother Ian but that is over with?**

**Loren: oh wow and why is that over with?**

**Mel got a little sad: it was just a bad argument that led to a bad break up so that was it**

**Loren knew Mel was not telling her the truth but she just let it slide until later: well what classes do you have?**

**Mel: Music, Calculus, English, Psychology, World History, Chemistry and a free period**

**Loren: ooo let me see if we got some of them together because I have some of the classes you named (She looked through the schedule and smiled) well we got Music, Calculus and Chemistry together so I will see you then right?**

**Mel took her schedule and started going to her locker: yes of course**

**Loren smiled and started to open her locker but every time she tried to pull it open it would not open she was getting frustrated because she knew she was putting in the right combination and she really needed it to open so she could put some of her notebooks in the locker.**

**Loren talking to herself: really locker is this how you're going to treat me….just open!**

**Man: you might have to hit it for it to open they have these really old lockers here let me try.**

**Loren turned around and saw Eddie Duran talking to her and asking to help her with her locker she was staring so hard Eddie was trying to get her attention.**

**Eddie: um hello?**

**Loren: oh sorry here is the combination**

**Eddie did the combination and hit it and it open Loren blushed and smiled.**

**Loren: thank you very much I am Loren Tate by the way**

**Eddie smiled and pulled out his hand to shake hers and she took it: Hello Loren Tate I am Eddie Duran**

**Loren smiled: nice too meet you (She finished putting her things in her locker and turned to Eddie) Well I better get to class I don't want to be late especially since I am a new girl.**

**Eddie laughed: well what is your first class?**

**Loren: my first class is Spanish?**

**Eddie: oh really who is the teacher?**

**Loren: Dr. Burnett**

**Eddie: oh well that is nice because that is my first class too**

**Loren smiled and turned to start walking to class she really was a little nervous talking with Eddie especially since he is in her first period she did not how she was going to handle this first day geez what a long way to go. When they walked in class Loren sat in the front and Eddie sat behind her she really got nervous but then she saw three girls walking in to the class and they looked like they were the popular cheerleaders she sighed she hoped they did not speak with her.**

**Girl: oh hey Eddie so are you coming to the party this weekend?**

**Eddie: I mean I can see what I can do.**

**Girl: that is not a good answer Eddie!**

**Eddie: Chloe can you just deal with it….I said I will see what I can do so back off**

**Chloe: fine Eddie!**

**Eddie sighed and tapped Loren on the shoulder she turned around and was wondering why he touched her.**

**Eddie: you seem a little nervous is it because of the class?**

**Loren inner thoughts: no actually you are the reason I am nervous but I will make sure you won't know that!**

**Loren smiled: um yeah because I love Spanish but you know how these teachers can be**

**Eddie smirked: yeah well I will tell you that Dr. Burnett is a really good guy and he teaches very well**

**Loren smiled: thanks for the heads up**

**Eddie smiled: you welcome**

**Loren turned around and thought that his smile was so gorgeous she really needed to get out of this class. As soon as the teacher walked in class he gave them an assignment to do it took the whole class period finally it was over and Loren jumped up and took her books and hurried out the class.**

**Guy: HEY LOREN! LOREN WAIT!**

**Loren thought okay it sounds like Eddie is calling me but why would he be doing that so she turned around and came face to face with him.**

**Eddie smiled and handed her the Spanish book: you forgot this under your desk**

**Loren sighed: oh thank you**

**Eddie brushed her fingers while he handed her the book and they felt a sharp connection Loren hurried up and pull back but she was just staring at him and they looked into each other eyes and Eddie grabbed her by the arms gently and kissed her. **

**Eddie waved his hands in front of her face: Loren!**

**Loren cleared her mind and realized he didn't kiss her she was daydreaming: oh um yeah thanks I need to go to my next class bye**

**Eddie frowned: um bye**

**Loren hurried up and turned around and went up the stairs to her next class she said to herself: I have to stay away from this Eddie Duran or I am going to lose it**

**HEY EVERYONE YOU KNOW I AM ALWAYS THINKING OF A NEW STORY AND THIS IDEA WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION SO SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **** LOVE YOU GUYS GOODNIGHT!**


	2. Chapter 2- Be My Date?

**Hey everyone I love you guys all the time you support me with all my stories and I really appreciate it love the reviews please keep them coming now I am going to do this second chapter I hope you like it ****!**

**It was finally the end of the day Loren was calm after not seeing Eddie for the rest of the day he was only in one of her classes which was totally fine with her. She was walking to find Mel and while she was looking she tripped and fell into someone when she looked up she didn't know who he was he was very good looking and he had a nice smile.**

**Loren thoughts: geez are all these guys here this sexy**

**Loren started to get up: Hey I am so sorry I was looking for my friend she is supposed to be taking me home.**

**The guy started picking up her books and handing them to her: oh it is alright it happens all the time (he smiled and she blushed)**

**Loren: well thank you for helping me with my books I should get ready to go find her again**

**Guy: do you need any help?**

**Loren smiled: no thank you but thanks for asking my name is Loren Tate by the way.**

**Guy: oh I have already heard a few things about you my name is Ian.**

**Loren eyes got really wide: oh um your Eddie's brother right?**

**Ian: yeah I wish I can find him too he is always hanging around here when he knows we have something special tonight at our house**

**Loren: haha well maybe you….**

**Melissa walked up: hey Loren I was….. (She looked up and saw her talking to Ian) I am sorry for interrupting this conversation but I was looking for you so we could go.**

**Loren: yeah I was looking for you too but I ran into Ian**

**Melissa looked at him: hello Ian**

**Ian nodded: hey Mel um I will see you around Loren bye (He waved and so did Loren)**

**Loren looked at Mel: oh so this is the Ian that you broke up with after a bad argument right?**

**Mel started walking to the car: I really don't want to talk about us so can you just drop it?**

**Loren nodded: I am sorry well let's go home**

**Melissa nodded and they got into the car it was a quiet drive home once they got there Mel parked her car in the driveway and Loren got out and looked at her.**

**Loren: Are you okay Mel? I apologize if I said anything wrong about you and Ian.**

**Melissa sighed: no your fine just seeing him again face to face has just brought back so many good memories that we had I wish we could have that back you know?**

**Loren: yeah well maybe you could Mel if you just give it a try it seems like something you both can work out **

**Melissa smiled: yeah I am sure we could but not right now I need to think about this some more**

**Loren put her hand on her shoulder: you will be fine I promise….you want to come over and do a little homework?**

**Melissa: yeah sure **

**They walked over to Loren's house she saw that her mom was not home yet but she was sure that she did not mind Mel being over once they got there and got situated they were both sitting in the living doing Chemistry homework on the table.**

**Melissa: so how did you like your first day?**

**Loren blushed: it was okay I actually had a normal day with a little more stares**

**Melissa: and also with a little blushing did you meet a cute guy or something?**

**Loren: well Eddie is in my Spanish class and I freaked out first he helped me open my locker because I could not get it open and then in Spanish class he was literally trying to have a conversation with me but I was just so nervous I mean he is so sexy and him wanting to talk to me is way awkward.**

**Melissa frowned: why would it be awkward Loren? Personally to me you look twenty times better than any of those wannabes there at school and if he is interested in you then that is awesome but….**

**Loren looked up: but what?**

**Melissa: he is such a little bad guy…**

**Loren smiled: when you say bad guy do you mean shooting people in the face always in jail bad guy or stealing candy out of jar type of bad guy?**

**Melissa laughed: more of the stealing your candy out the jar type of bad guy**

**Loren laughed: well that is fine with me I can handle that but you want to know something really awkward?**

**Melissa: yeah sure**

**Loren: when I literally ran out of class to get away from him I left my Spanish book and he gave it back to me**

**Melissa looked confused: okay so what is awkward about that?**

**Loren: well when he handed me the book I totally started to day dream about him kissing me (She put her head in her hands and groaned) I felt like such an idiot because he had to get my attention twice today.**

**Melissa laughed: oh that is way better than all the other women Lo most of the time those girls would leave panties and bras in his locker and it would make him so mad…**

**Loren smiled: seriously panties and bras?**

**Melissa nodded: oh yeah but the difference is he was not really interested in any of them I guess because how they threw themselves at him even Ian was like that he was interested in me because I wasn't throwing myself at him.**

**Loren: well that is a good thing they not interested in those easy girls like this girl came up to him today in class I think her name was Chloe and she asked him about this party and he seemed agitated with her.**

**Melissa stuck her tongue out: oh yeah that Chloe is something else**

**Nora had walked in with pizza in her hand and saw Loren and Melissa sitting down talking: I assume you both were doing homework?**

**Loren got up and smiled: of course we were and talking of course we just finished our work**

**Melissa: hey Nora**

**Nora: Hey Mel how was both of you guys first day?**

**Melissa: it was okay nothing has changed same people same teachers same subjects (She then looked up to the ceiling) and unfortunately same food.**

**Nora laughed: well I am happy that you got um a little excitement out of this…how about you Lo?**

**Loren blushed and smiled: it was really great actually **

**Nora nodded: oh I see a blush you already met a guy huh?**

**Loren: of course not how was your first day at work?**

**Nora smiled: it was nice and comforting everyone there was really nice even my boss is really nice and gorgeous his name is Max what a great guy (She blushed)**

**Melissa: okay you and your daughter and those blushes are way too cute**

**Nora: well mines is not that deep like Loren's here **

**Loren: that blush means nothing**

**Nora looked at Mel: seriously with that blush?**

**Melissa laughed: I think I am going to go home now I am pretty sure my mom wants me home early especially since it is a school night.**

**Loren: you want to stay with us and eat pizza?**

**Melissa: no I am fine I should go I am only next door (She laughed)**

**Loren nodded: right see you at school.**

**Nora: bye Mel (She left) now you miss Loren who is this guy?**

**Loren sighed and started to tell her mom about Eddie. (A/N: skipping to Friday****) Now it is Friday Loren has made it through the week she has gotten comfortable with her classes and even a little comfortable with the idea that Eddie is in her Spanish class they talk from time to time but only about the work in class. Loren was walking to lunch to meet Mel and she saw her sitting at the table smiling everyone at lunch seemed to be having a great time. Loren started walking to Mel and she sat by her.**

**Loren smiled: Hello Mel! How is everything going so far?**

**Melissa: it is okay but I really have to tell you something**

**Loren nodded: okay what is it?**

**Melissa whispered something but Loren really could not understand it.**

**Loren: what?**

**Melissa whispered again.**

**Loren: I don't understand I can't hear you.**

**Melissa sighed stood up and started to yell: ME AND IAN ARE DATING AGAIN DAMN IT!**

**Everyone stopped talking and started to look at the table Loren and Mel were sitting in finally after a few seconds everything turned back to normal and Ian and Eddie walked to the table.**

**Ian smiled and kissed Melissa's cheek: geez you really wanted the whole world to know that you are with me huh?**

**Loren laughed and Melissa hit him in the arm and told him to shut up. Eddie was looking at Loren he wanted to talk to her about tonight but Ian brought it up before he could say anything.**

**Ian: so Loren and Mel are you both going to go to the party tonight?**

**Melissa: is it at the usual place the barn?**

**Ian nodded: yeah but unfortunately it is hosted by the cheerleaders and of course the head cheerleader Chloe.**

**Melissa looked at Loren: well I would love to go but I have to see about you Lo?**

**Loren was skeptical about going but when she saw the look on Melissa's face like saying she wanted to really go Loren decided to agree.**

**Loren nodded: sure we can go I am all for it.**

**Melissa smiled and hugged her: great **

**The bell had rung for them to get ready for their next class they all got up and put their trays away. Ian and Mel were already walking in the hall Loren was picking up her books then Eddie walked up to her.**

**Eddie scratching his neck: hey Lo can I ask you something?**

**Loren smiled: sure Eddie is everything okay?**

**Eddie nodded: uh yeah (he scratched his neck again)**

**Loren thoughts: okay I can tell that he is definitely nervous I wonder what is going on with him.**

**Loren: Okay what is the question?**

**Eddie: um do you want to be my date to this party tonight**

**Loren thoughts were screaming in excitement at her but she did not know what to do or what to say.**

**Eddie: uh Loren**

**Loren looked at him: uh um…**

**HEY EVERYONE AGAIN I LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LOVE YOU ALL I WILL UPDATE THIS TOMORRW **


	3. Chapter 3-Getting to know you

**Loren was still looking at Eddie: I don't know if I should Eddie I mean you are an amazing guy but I don't think that would be a good idea um I really need to get to class sorry (She walked away) **

**Eddies' thoughts: wow I can't believe she turned me down I usually could get any girl to say yes but the one I am interested in is very intriguing to me and now she is playing hard to get ugh!**

**It was finally the end of the school day and everyone was walking around talking about the party Loren was still a little confused she wanted to go with Eddie but she was scared really while her and Melissa got into the car Loren was thinking too hard and Mel saw that she was out of it.**

**Melissa: Lo what is wrong with you? Aren't you excited about this party?**

**Loren sighed: I am but I think I might have made a mistake**

**Melissa pulled up in her driveway and they got out of the car this time they decided to go to Melissa's. They walked in and decided to sit on the couch.**

**Melissa: okay a mistake about what the party?**

**Loren: sort of I mean Eddie asked me to be his date and….**

**Melissa smiled: oh wow! Did you say yes?**

**Loren shook her head: no I don't know what got over me I was scared and the fact that those cheerleaders are hosting I feel like it would cause too much drama and then…**

**Melissa: Lo? Look those cheerleaders mean nothing to Eddie or anybody else at the school they are just there and if Eddie wanted to be with one of them and cared about being in the spotlight with you I don't think he would have asked you and he probably would have dated one of them but he didn't he was interested in you and not only that I am pretty sure you both can go as just friends just give him a chance Lo.**

**Loren smiled and nodded: alright you're right Mel I should stop assuming things and just go with the flow right?**

**Melissa: exactly now let's find us some outfits you want to get dressed over here?**

**Loren nodded: sure but I need to go tell my mom first and pick me out an outfit.**

**Melissa: okay well come back in like 45 minutes **

**Loren: sure I will see you in a little bit**

**Melissa hugged Loren and she walked out the house and walked next door to hers when she opened the door she saw a man sitting there with his legs crossed Loren looked at him and frowned because she was confused and she did not know who he was but he looked up at her and stood up.**

**Man: oh hello you must be Loren? (He pulled out his hand to shake hers)**

**Loren shook his hand: yes I am and you are…**

**Man: I am your mothers' boss my name is Max**

**Loren smiled: oh nice too meet you I heard a few things about you**

**Max: oh really (He smiled) I hope they were good things**

**Loren nodded: of course…have you seen my mom?**

**Max: yeah she went to her room I was just sitting here waiting on her**

**Loren: oh okay well let me go see what she is doing nice meeting you Max.**

**Max smiled: with all pleasure**

**Loren practically speed walked to her mom's room and opened the door she saw her mom getting dressed in a pretty little cocktail dress not to showy and not too plain.**

**Loren: wow don't you look gorgeous! Do you mind telling me what is going on here though (She smiled) **

**Nora laughed: whatever do you mean sweetheart!**

**Loren: oh you know the fact that your boss who is named Max is sitting in our living room waiting for you to come out of your room for what I assume is a date because I come in here and you're getting dressed.**

**Nora: well let's just say that he asked me out to dinner that is all nothing big of course**

**Loren smiled: oh right nothing big well I am happy for you mom, go have fun (She held her moms' hand)**

**Nora sat down on the bed with Loren: I just want to make sure that you were okay with this date because after your dad I don't want you to think I forgot about him because he is still here in my heart and it has only been a year**

**Loren: honestly mom I am okay with it I mean I do miss dad but at the same time I am sure he would want you to be happy and live your life and since that is something I am sure he would want I want that for you too (She smiled)**

**Nora hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek: thanks baby so how was school?**

**Loren: it was good there is this party that they are having tonight and Mel asked me if I wanted to go I told her yes but I had to ask you first.**

**Nora smiled: you know I don't mind I want you to enjoy life and experience it just be careful sweetie and be home at a decent time please.**

**Loren: okay I sure will and same for you mother a decent time please**

**Nora: of course I will now go away so I can finish getting dressed**

**Loren smiled: okay **

**She hugged her mom and went to her room she really did not know what to wear to this party she has never really been to a party before so this was going to be difficult she is going to have to call Mel so she took her phone and called her.**

**Melissa: hey Lo is everything okay? You still have fifteen minutes**

**Loren: yeah about that I have no idea what to wear I have never been to a party in my life**

**Melissa: seriously? Well I will be over there then I guess we will change over there instead of my house! (She smiled)**

**Loren: of course see you in a few minutes**

**Melissa: okay bye (She hung up)**

**Nora called Loren in the living room and she walked in there: hey sweetheart I am about to leave so I will see you later tonight okay?**

**Loren smiled and kissed her on the cheek: okay mom have fun (Then she looked at Max) please take care of her I don't want to have to find you **

**Max laughed and looked at Nora: she is definitely your daughter (Then he looked at Loren) you have my word Loren**

**Loren nodded and they opened the door but Nora turned around: Hey Loren you have fun alright I love you**

**Loren: thanks I will love you too**

**Nora left and as soon as they got in the car and left Melissa knocked on the door.**

**Loren: okay I am totally still in a crisis and I love your outfit by the way**

**Melissa had on a tight yellow skirt and a white floral tank top with some cute yellow heels.**

**Melissa: thank you now we are going to make you look sexy tonight so go take your shower and your outfit will be out here.**

**Loren smiled: okay**

**Loren went into the bathroom and Melissa was looking through Loren's closet and she saw the cutest light pink and black dress and then she saw her pink heels that were very hot. Loren walked out the bathroom with her towel on she sat on the bed and looked at what Melissa picked out.**

**Loren: I honestly forgot about this dress (She laughed)**

**Melissa: well thanks to me you are definitely wearing it tonight….by the way where is your mom is she still at work?**

**Loren smiled: oh no she has a date with her boss**

**Melissa: whoa both of you little women are taking over the men huh?**

**Loren laughed: please get out so I can change**

**Melissa nodded and left. A few minutes later Loren had finished getting dressed and she did her hair with soft curls and she looked in the mirror she honestly thought to herself this is honestly the happiest I ever been since my dad died I think this is a good idea and even for my mom.**

**Melissa: Lo we have to go!**

**Loren smiled and walked out to see Melissa tapping her foot by the door**

**Loren grabbed her purse: you know you are very impatient (She laughed)**

**Melissa: of course I am just trying to get to Ian**

**Loren laughed: oh gosh**

**Melissa and Loren got into the car and they were joking and laughing so when they pulled up to the party Loren was actually shock at how it looked they got out of the car and started walking inside. Melissa was laughing at Loren expression.**

**Melissa: are you okay Lo?**

**Loren: yeah I just didn't know this was going to be an actual barn (She laughed)**

**Melissa: well believe it buddy come on let us go in**

**When they walked in Loren was shocked at how the inside look even though it was a barn on the outside in the inside it looked like an actual club she loved how it looks.**

**Melissa: hey there is Ian and Eddie!**

**Loren put her head down: oh great**

**Melissa: you will be fine come on**

**Loren sighed and when they walked up she looked at Eddie and he looked quite sexy with his button up gray shirt and dark blue jeans Ian looked cute too he looked at Melissa and Loren.**

**Ian: well you both look gorgeous (He took Melissa hand) come on babe let us go on the dance floor**

**Melissa looked at Loren: you are going to be okay right?**

**Loren smiled: of course**

**Melissa smiled and her and Ian left to go on the dance floor. Loren started tapping her hand on her leg and she looked at Eddie.**

**Loren: hey so um are you enjoying yourself?**

**Eddie: yeah a little I think I would have enjoyed it more if I had you as my date (He smiled)**

**Loren: I am sorry Eddie I was just scared and I didn't think it would have been a good idea because of you being popular and you know those cheerleaders I just felt that…**

**Eddie walked up to her and touched her arm: hey hey look I am going to be honest with you ever since you walked into our school on the first day my eyes have been focused on nothing but you I know it is early but I still want to get to know you first I am not worrying about being popular or those cheerleaders trust and believe when I say they are not my type (He smiled) so you want something to drink?**

**Loren blushed: I just want some water right now**

**Eddie: and that is fine**

**Loren and Eddie looked at Ian and Melissa on the dance floor they were having a good time.**

**Loren: you know I am happy that they got back together it makes her look happier.**

**Eddie looked at Loren and smiled: yeah I think so for Ian too I mean after they broke up it took a lot out of him because he really loved her so it works. **

**Chloe got up on the Mic: So I hope that you guys are having fun because us three cheerleaders are the best hosts out there right?!**

**Everyone cheered and Melissa yelled: oh shut up and put the music back on please!**

**Loren smiled and so did Ian and Eddie Chloe was about to say something back but the DJ just cut the music back on and everyone started back dancing.**

**Eddie looked at Loren: hey um do you want to go on a walk with me?**

**Loren smiled: sure I am not doing anything but standing here drinking water (She laughed)**

**Eddie took her hand and led her outside and they walked out to the front and sat down. **

**Eddie: so how do you like the school so far?**

**Loren smiled: it is okay I like it**

**Eddie: well can I ask you something?**

**Loren nodded: sure**

**Eddie: what made you and your mom move here?**

**Loren put her head down and looked at the ground**

**Eddie: I am sorry you don't have to answer that I….**

**Loren smiled: no it is okay it was just a lot for me to talk about but um to make this story short my dad had passed away a year ago and we had to move because it was really hard on us **

**Eddie put his hand on her shoulder: I am really sorry about that Loren I really am but I honestly know how you feel.**

**Loren looked up at him: really by death?**

**Eddie: honestly I rather that happen instead of her leaving me when I was born she didn't want me so it is just me and my dad.**

**Loren: wow that is so crazy I would be heartbroken too but she does not know what she left you know and usually they come back years later (She blushed)**

**Eddie looked at her and smiled: why thank you that is very sweet of you to say**

**Loren smiled: you welcome**

**Eddie: your mom honestly raised an awesome girl **

**Loren blushed: thanks she is out on a date tonight she was so excited but honestly I was happy for her because she needs it.**

**Eddie: that is such a coincidence my dad went on a date too I guess both of our parents are trying to live life now.**

**Loren smiled: yeah that is good **

**Eddie and Loren were still talking when Melissa came outside with Ian who was just talking and running his mouth because he was mad.**

**Eddie sat up and laughed: usually Mel you are the one who is talking and running your mouth**

**Melissa laughed: yeah well that would have happen but your brother here decided to punch the guy in the face so unfortunately we are kicked out for the night**

**Eddie: why did he punch a guy in the face?**

**Melissa: well….**

**Ian jumped in: that Cameron boy always causing trouble he started hitting on Mel after she told him that he could not have Loren because he started talking freaky about her and Mel over heard him and then cussed him out.**

**Eddie got so mad that he started walking back inside Ian started to smile and Melissa started shaking her head and Loren was just standing there looking confused.**

**Loren tapped Melissa: what is he about to do?**

**Melissa: um I forgot to tell you that they both have bad tempers (She smiled)**

**Melissa looked at her and Eddie came back out with Cameron and threw him on the ground.**

**Everyone started coming outside to see Eddie and Cameron and Ian was trying to pull him off of Cameron and Loren was standing there with her hand over her mouth. Melissa looked at her and told her this was going to be a long night.**

**HEY EVERYONE THIS ONE WAS OKAY RIGHT? ANYWAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL DEFINITELY UPDATE LATER TONIGHT OKAY? LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	4. Chapter 4

**After Eddie threw Cameron outside he started to punch him and he really did not notice the crowd out there Ian was still trying to get Eddie off but he couldn't he had never seen Eddie so angry at anyone.**

**Loren looked at Melissa: Okay we have to stop this Mel he could hurt him!**

**Melissa: oh please Cameron deserve it**

**Loren felt bad for Cameron she started to walk towards Eddie and she punched him really hard in the arm. Eddie literally stopped to rub his arm because it hurt and he did not know who punched him he was about to get angry but when he turned around he saw Loren with her hands on her hips and she had a frowned on her sweet face he was actually shock though because she looked so innocent and she was so shy until now and he actually kind of liked this mad side of Loren.**

**Eddie: Ow what was that for Loren?**

**Loren: Really? You literally are beating the crap out of a drunk guy look at him!**

**Everyone looked down at Cameron and they were saying ooooo because he looked really bad he had blood all over his face and he was coughing and holding his stomach his buddies ran outside to see him and they looked at Eddie and helped Cameron up. Dylan who is Cameron best friend looked at Eddie.**

**Dylan: seriously dude? Like what the hell is your problem?**

**Ian: oh wow Dylan you're actually concerned about your friend**

**Dylan: yeah I am concerned….your so called brother could have killed him.**

**Ian smirked and shook his head: oh yeah I guess that explains why yall are just coming out of the barn when the whole crowd was out here looking at him getting beat up.**

**Dylan: man whatever we leaving (He helped Cameron put his arm over his shoulder) I got you Cam come on.**

**They left and the crowd went back inside Eddie was still rubbing his arm and Loren was shaking her head and Ian and Mel was just sitting there.**

**Eddie laughed and looked at Loren: well I guess I am kicked out too huh?**

**Loren looked at him and frowned: Eddie you seriously could have killed him! I..I mean I don't get it Ian already punched him in the face for what he said why did you go back in there and get him again?**

**Eddie sighed: Look I…Just know that he deserved it he has been under my skin ever since school started okay…He was always saying mean things to me and honestly it all just built up in my system so I got angry even more.**

**Loren: oh yeah you got angry alright (she said sarcastically)**

**Ian laughed: you guys already sound like a married couple**

**Melissa: seriously Loren (She looked at Ian) did you see the way she handled Eddie I thought it was hilarious**

**Eddie laughed and Loren blushed.**

**Loren stood up: Well Mel I guess we should head home since we all can't go back in there**

**Melissa laughed: yeah I am sort of getting sleepy anyways I am totally going to spend the night at your house.**

**Loren laughed: you know my mom does not care **

**Ian looked confused: why do you do that?**

**Melissa: what?**

**Ian: spend the night at Loren's house when you stay exactly point 5 seconds from the house?**

**Loren laughed at the disgusted face Melissa had made: okay wise guy just because I stay point 5 seconds away, does not mean I still can't spend the night over my best friends' house**

**Ian put his hands up in defense: hey I was just saying babe (He kissed her lips)**

**Ian started walking Melissa to her car and Loren and Eddie were following behind them. **

**Eddie took Loren's hand and stopped her from walking: look Loren I am sorry how I handled things back there I mean I just got a little upset but I still want us to become close I don't want you too….**

**Loren put her finger to Eddie lips and smiled: Eddie I was not mad at you I was just a little blown away at how angry you got because of what some jerk said and I did not want you to kill him….I mean it is not like he would ever get anything from me but (She walked up to his ear) I think it is kind of cute when a guy gets angry and protective especially over me (She kissed him on his cheek and turned around to walk to the car)**

**Eddie mouth had dropped and was very excited he was really starting to get comfortable with this girl and he just realized something: HEY LOREN! WAIT UP!**

**Loren stopped: is something wrong?**

**Eddie smiled: no I just never got your phone number.**

**Loren: oh okay well here is my cell phone and give me yours**

**Eddie did just that and once they did it Loren was about to get in the car but Melissa and Ian was still all over each other.**

**Loren sighed: could you guys move so I could at least get in the car**

**Melissa and Ian pulled away from kissing and laughed. A few minutes later Eddie and Ian went home after watching Melissa and Loren pull off. Ian was still confused about why his brother went crazy on Cameron yeah they both have bad tempers but they never really beat anybody like Eddie did. Once they got home their dad Max still wasn't there so Ian started questioning Eddie.**

**Eddie saw Ian staring at him: okay what is it?**

**Ian: you already know what I am about to ask**

**Eddie shook his head and then went to get him a bottle of water: No I don't Ian**

**Ian sighed: what was that back there Ed? You have never beaten anybody like that….what came over you?**

**Eddie: Like I told Loren Cameron deserved it he always picked on me and….**

**Ian: okay Eddie this is me your brother Ian that you are talking to not Loren so don't give me that. I already know why you did it but I was hoping that you would admit it.**

**Eddie turned away from Ian and smirked: you don't know anything Ian seriously so cut it out.**

**Ian: okay well you like Loren a lot and when I came out and told you that Cameron was talking about doing things to Loren you got very angry because you are starting to care about this girl.**

**Eddie sighed and sat on the couch by Ian: yeah I do like this girl Ian I mean she is different she is not like Chloe and those other cheerleaders they just fall to our feet trying to sleep with us but Loren even though she knew I was popular and cute and plays football she never once acted like she cared and I like that.**

**Ian smiled: I know what you mean that is exactly how Melissa was….she knew how popular I was also and how I played basketball but she was the one who ignored me the whole time and that attracted me to her and then when I tried to get to know her she blew me off a couple of times.**

**Eddie laughed and looked at him: yeah I remember when you came home from school pissed and started whining saying you didn't understand why she would not go on one date with you that was hilarious**

**Ian rolled his eyes and looked the other way and started scratching his neck: seriously I was not whining!**

**Eddie stood up and laughed: don't lie about it just be about it own up to it **

**Ian stood up too and started to play tackle Eddie…..while they were playing Max walked in and laughed.**

**Max: okay so I have a nice date and then I come home to this what is the occasion?**

**Ian got off Eddie and punched him in the arm: Dad how did your date go?**

**Eddie rubs his arm and punched Ian back: yeah dad did you enjoy it?**

**Max smiled: of course I did she was amazing I like this woman but you know we will have to see how everything works out with us especially since we work together. Oh and she has a beautiful daughter we decided that maybe next week we could all have a dinner date with all of us.**

**Ian: oh Eddie can't do that dad**

**Eddie punched him harder and Max was confused: why not?**

**Ian smiled: because he already has a crush on someone at school.**

**Max: well I wasn't telling him to meet her and then date her I mean her mom and I are basically dating now so you all should know each other. Anyways how was this barnyard party?**

**Eddie laughed: barnyard dad? It's just the barn.**

**Max: whatever it is how was it?**

**Eddie: well…**

**Ian jumped in: Eddie got kicked out because he beat up Cameron!**

**Eddie: what seriously?! You hit him first!**

**Max stood up and shook his head: goodnight fellas I don't want to know what happened at all.**

**Ian and Eddie started punching each other until they got tired and went to bed. Today is Monday another school day Eddie really wants to take Loren out on a date but he does not know how to approach her about it especially since she turned him down the first time.**

**Eddie's thoughts: okay I need to figure out what she likes or something ugh! Oh wait there is Melissa by herself okay well here is my chance to know some things about Loren.**

**Eddie walked up to Melissa and slammed her locker she jumped and turned around and saw Eddie.**

**Melissa frowned: you know if I didn't like you I seriously would have punched you for slamming my locker this better be good real good Eddie Duran!**

**Eddie smiled: well it is I need your help actually**

**Melissa smiled: oh okay well that is a first what is going on?**

**Eddie: okay well I want to take Loren out on a date and….**

**Melissa started screaming and clapping her hands like a little kid everyone stopped and looked at her and people started whispering "what a dork" and "jerk!" Melissa laughed and then looked at Eddie with an apologetic smile.**

**Eddie sighed: this is the second time you had an outburst and are the center of attention. (Melissa laughed) Anyways I don't know how to really approach her about it because it seems like she has standards.**

**Melissa: Eddie Loren is a laid back girl she is sweet and has a strong personality and she always worry about other people more than herself so what I can tell you is that you're a romantic guy and you just need to be yourself she will like you trust me because I know her type of guy and you my friend (She patted his back) is going to be her boyfriend soon now go and do something romantic because she likes things like that. (She smiled and walked to her next class and so did Eddie)**

**Loren was just finished with classes she was about to go meet Melissa but she had to go to her locker first when she opened it she saw a note taped to the door and she saw roses in her locker she was confused because she wanted to know one who went into her locker and then two she wanted to know the person that gave her the roses. She smiled when she saw the note she realized who it was from because the name on the end.**

**The note: Hello there Miss Tate I know that the first time I asked you out on a date it did not work out but I am willing to try this again because I really want us to be something even if it is just friends. So my lovely lady will you go on a date with me this weekend? Love yours truly (soon) Eddie Duran **

**Loren smiled at the note and then Eddie walked up to her locker and kissed her cheek: so I see you saw the roses and the note.**

**Loren blushed: yes I did I loved them both how did you know I loved roses? And how did you get into my locker sir?**

**Eddie: well to answer your first question Melissa gave me information about you and well let's just say that I remember from the first day you could not get in your locker and I helped you.**

**Loren: okay can you say stalker?**

**Eddie laughed: well no not at all I just find you interesting and I want to find out more information that pertains to Loren Tate and the only way to get it is if I hear from you myself. So trying this again would you like to go on a date with me Loren?**

**Loren: No Eddie**

**Eddie: what? Why?!**

**Loren laughed: I was going to say no Eddie I would love to go with you on a date**

**Eddie smiled and picked her up but unfortunately someone was watching them and they came out and started to clap both Loren and Eddie turned around and saw the person that they both thought they got rid of since school started.**

**HEY EVERYONE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	5. Chapter 5-I Know You!

**Hey everyone I am so sorry about my updating I am in college so it is so hard to keep up with my stories but I am updating this one for you so I hope you all enjoy and please read and review!**

**Eddie put Loren down and sighed because he recognized that voice anywhere and Loren turned to the girl because she knew who she was too. The girl stopped clapping and walked up to Loren and Eddie.**

**Girl: so Eddie I see you moved on quickly?**

**Eddie: we were never together Leah why can't get that through your skull?**

**Leah: because you are just saying that (She looked at Loren) awww man I never thought I would see you again I thought I left you back home.**

**Loren: well it was not like I wanted to move here Leah my mom thought it was a great idea when she heard it from your dad so please don't give me that I followed you crap!**

**Eddie: you both knew each other before here?**

**Loren sighed: unfortunately ever since I have known her she has tried to take everything from me even my mom and dad so I would not doubt Eddie if she comes after you**

**Eddie: oh trust me she has tried a lot but I will not give her the time or day because I am not interested**

**The school doors had opened and everyone looked towards it and saw Melissa with a frown on her face.**

**Melissa: damn it Loren I have been waiting for you for twenty minutes!**

**Loren: actually just five Mel**

**Melissa: whatever I have to get home before my mother kills me I do have to do some chores so can you come on you will see Eddie this weekend…right?**

**Loren: well we just made that arrangement but we were interrupted by this person over here**

**Melissa turned her head: Leah?! I thought you were dead?**

**Loren eyes got wide and Eddie put his head in his hands and Leah looked at Melissa and frowned.**

**Leah: excuse me what makes you think I was dead?**

**Melissa: well you did leave school after you had a so called incident with your ex-boyfriend I remember you stating that he was physically abusive to you or something like that and the principal had a talk with us at school about abusive relationships….**

**Loren: wow that is weird you left my school at home because you were supposedly pregnant?**

**Eddie put his head up: okay I was just told that your parents were dead what is up with all these stories Leah?**

**Leah: um..uh whatever I have to go (She turned around and walked away and yelled) I HATE YOU ALL! (She slammed the school doors.)**

**Melissa laughed: it sucks to get caught up in your lies**

**Loren: seriously (She looked at Eddie) well I do need to go because my mom wants to be ready to have dinner with her boyfriend.**

**Eddie: yeah my dad is having dinner to with his girlfriend I have never met her though have you met your mom's boyfriend?**

**Loren nodded: yeah he seems really cool so far so we will see how this dinner goes.**

**Melissa sighed: you are going to have me for dinner if we don't get home! **

**Loren and Eddie laughed.**

**Loren: I am sorry Melissa (she looked at Eddie, hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek) I will see you this weekend**

**Eddie smiled: of course….now I need to find Ian**

**Melissa: he is waiting on you too Duran (she pulled Loren) come on let's go**

**Loren and Eddie waved at each other. Once they left Melissa was speeding all the way home Loren was holding on and praying that she did not kill them. Once they stopped Loren looked at Melissa and frowned.**

**Loren: thanks for getting us home safely literally**

**Melissa laughed: hey it is not my fault that you wanted to stay and flirt with Eddie you know how Lisa is I had to be home to do chores so go get ready for your dinner and let me know how it goes.**

**Loren started walking to her house: of course I will see you tomorrow at school.**

**As soon as Loren walked in Nora was in the kitchen preparing dinner Loren was excited because she knew her mom was making her favorite Lasagna and plus her famous pecan pie her stomach growled just from thinking about it. Nora turned and looked at Loren.**

**Nora: I am happy you made it here quick they are going to be her in an hour so go get ready. (She turned around to the oven) OH! Did I tell you that he has two sons and they are coming too!**

**Loren sighed and whined: oh mom I do not want to be the only girl!**

**Nora: you aren't sweetie you're going to have me!**

**Loren: mom seriously you are going to be with Max and it is okay for you but me and his two sons that is not going to work. **

**Nora sighed: well if you want too then invite Melissa so you want be alone.**

**Loren smiled: thanks mom that makes me feel a lot better.**

**Loren went to her room and called Melissa.**

**Melissa: hello?**

**Loren: Hey Mel! I have a huge favor?!**

**Melissa: no Loren I am not going to dress up as a bunny again for your cousin birthday….I refuse!**

**Loren laughed: um I wish that was what I was calling for but no….um my mom just threw on me that her boyfriend's two sons are coming and I was hoping you could come so it would not be awkward you know.**

**Melissa: well I am done with my stuff and I got a note that Lisa is not coming home until this weekend because she is on a business trip as usual and dad is hanging with his friends and you know who Phil is with so of course I will come I am bored over here anyways**

**Loren: oh thanks you just totally saved my life **

**Melissa: of course Lo I will be over there right now….do I need to dress nice?**

**Loren: anything but your pajamas Mel**

**Melissa: hey you said come comfy last time and that is what I did**

**Loren laughed: goodbye Melissa Sanders**

**Loren hung up the phone and started to get dress she wore a little flare out yellow shirt that said I'm awesome and some black leggings and black and yellow flats. The doorbell had rung and she knew it was Melissa. When she opens the door she saw Mel in a similar little outfit as hers except Melissa wore her favorite color pink.**

**Melissa: aww don't you look like a cute bumble bee!**

**Loren: um thanks I guess…a cute bumble bee though right?**

**Melissa nodded: of course mam!**

**Nora came out looking cute with her cocktail dress: well I am happy you did not come in your pajamas this time Melissa Sanders!**

**Melissa laughed: you know Loren said the same thing**

**Nora laughed: I bet well they should be here any minute I just got off the phone with him and he said he was close by.**

**Loren: that is great**

**Melissa: well….**

**The doorbell rang and Nora smiled: that has to be the boys (She went to the door and smiled) Hey Max!**

**Melissa: um Max?!**

**Loren whispered: what is the matter with you that is her boyfriend's name Mel (As soon as she said that she saw Eddie and Ian walk in) whoa Eddie? Ian?**

**Eddie face lit up: um Loren?**

**Ian: Hey Melissa!**

**Nora looked at Loren: what is the matter?**

**Loren: that is Eddie?**

**Nora looked at him and gulped: oh gosh**

**Loren turned around: I think I am going to be sick (She ran to her bathroom and slammed her door)**

**Everyone stood there staring at one another still in shock about everyone knowing each other especially Loren Eddie ran after her.**

**HEY EVERYONE I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE PROBABLY UNTIL SUNDAY SO HOPEFULLY I WILL UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS SOON LOVE YA! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
